


Standing in Line(or Adventures in Queuing with Your Rival Boyfriend)

by Dellefox



Series: Pridecember 2020 [17]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Mild Innuendo, Moody Teenage Boys, Prideshipping, Seto Kaiba being grumpy, Some adult language, YGOPridecember2020, altered character ages, long lines, rivals teasing each other, ygopridecember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellefox/pseuds/Dellefox
Summary: Being stuck in a long line brings out Kaiba's conspiracy theorist side, and also gives him an opportunity to tease his rival, who also happens to be his boyfriend. Small prideshipping drabble fic for YGOPridecember2020.Prompt: Standing in Line
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Series: Pridecember 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037481
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Standing in Line(or Adventures in Queuing with Your Rival Boyfriend)

**Author's Note:**

> I won't hit all the prompts this Pridecember but I think I got about half of them so I think that's a win. :3 Have some moody teenage Seto and Atem acting like stupid rivals. <3 High School AU. 
> 
> Seto – 17  
> Atem – 16

_September 1998_

“This is unacceptable.”

Seto Kaiba stared down the long, long line of duelists waiting to be checked in for the annual Duelist Kingdom tournament. He and Atem were currently bringing up the rear, and it was clear the administrative personnel were overwhelmed.

“They need a check-in area specifically for elite-level duelists,” he grumbled.

“Seto, you didn’t compete last year and the year prior I knocked you out in the quarterfinals,” Atem said. “You can’t expect special treatment.”

“Don’t remind me,” Seto hissed.

The line inched forward by two feet. Seto sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Pegasus had enough resources to buy the shares of KaibaCorp needed to weaken Gozaburo’s hold on it, but he can’t hire competent employees to process a simple tournament check-in?” Seto scowled. “I’m suspicious.”

“You’re _always_ suspicious,” Atem huffed. “It’s borderline paranoia, honestly.” The line crept forward a few more feet. “What if I told you not everything has some big secret hidden beneath it, or a hidden agenda?”

“That’s awfully naïve coming from someone who gives the impression of wisdom beyond their years.” Seto rested his hands on Atem’s shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze. “Maybe they’ve gotten to you.”

“Who are _they,_ Seto?” Atem asked.

“They don’t want you to find out.” Seto kept his hands on Atem and gently guided them forward as the line moved ever closer to registration. “That’s why they keep their identity hidden.”

“Seto!” Atem said, exasperated. “You’re just being ridiculous now.”

Seto smirked, amused with just how easy it was to push Atem’s buttons now.

“You never know,” Seto said. “It could be an elaborate ploy by the Illuminati to keep us on edge and unfocused so that we lose. Maybe they want another duelist to win the tournament.”

“Oh my fucking hell,” Atem said. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “You wear me out sometimes.”

“Are you upset because I’m vexing you with malformed conspiracy theories or because you’d rather I be wearing you out in other ways?”

Atem felt his face beginning to burn and stayed silent. The line crept along again and Seto pushed them forward.

“Seto!” Atem scolded. “I can walk on my own just fine. We won’t get there any faster if you push me.”

“Maybe I’m just trying to give your tiny legs a break by contributing extra inertia.” Atem craned his neck and glared up at his boyfriend, who was now sporting a toothy grin.

“You are such an _ass,_ ” Atem hissed.

“You’re just nettled because you know I’m going to defeat you this time.”

“Not if you rattle as easily as you did the last time we dueled each other,” Atem shot back.

“That was two years ago, and I’m stronger now,” Seto said. The line shifted yet again, and Atem pulled Seto forward, sending him slightly off balance. They recovered quickly.

“This line has barely moved,” Seto groused. “It will be midnight before we get registered.”

“You are so moody,” Atem murmured.

“Says the one who’s clearly been miffed for several minutes. You’re very tense.” Seto discreetly began to massage Atem’s neck. 

“I’m nervous,” Atem said. “I’m always nervous before a tournament.”

“I’m not,” Seto replied. “I don’t need to be when I’m confident in my abilities as a duelist.”

“Given your track record maybe you _should_ be nervous, especially since I’m going to defeat you yet again.”

“Now who’s being arrogant?” Seto asked. “We haven’t dueled in months. You don’t know any of my strategies.”

“But I know you,” Atem said. “And now I know you more intimately, and you’re easier to read.”

“Who says I haven’t figured out how to read you?”

“I’ve always been better at having a poker face, Seto. We both know this.” They took a few more steps and were now a third of the way closer to the registration desk.

“Your taunting skills have atrophied.”

“So have yours.”

“It appears having amorous feelings towards one’s rival tends to do that.”

There was a groan at the registration table. An admin was frantically clicking a mouse connected to a laptop. She called over another tournament official.

“The internet is down,” she said. “I can’t register anyone.”

A collective groan ripped through the line. Seto and Atem sighed. 

“This is the worst,” Seto lamented. He wound an arm around Atem’s shoulders, rested his chin atop his head, and leaned forward slightly. “At least I have a shelf.”

“ _Seto!_ ” 

Seto chuckled. Atem tried to wiggle away but Seto's grip was firm. "Just wait until I hit my growth spurt," he grumbled. 

"Keep dreaming, Mutou." Seto looked around to make sure nobody was watching and planted a chaste kiss atop Atem's head. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will never tire of Seto making fun of Atem's height. 
> 
> Trying to write their rivalry whilst they're romantically involved is proving difficult but I think I'm getting the hang of it. ^_^
> 
> As always, kudos/shares/feeback always apprecaited! <3


End file.
